


The Risk of Staying in One Place

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, everything is implied so it could be gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thieves who get comfortable get in trouble. That's what Eliot thought happened to Parker when he found her, at least at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risk of Staying in One Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For request [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/532944.html?thread=76187600#t76187600) to fill the prompt: _[Leverage (Parker/Eliot) He finds her after being attacked in her warehouse.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/395529.html?thread=66302985#t66302985)_
> 
> This should probably have some kind of follow up, but I didn't quite know where to take it, so I ended it here.
> 
> And if anything, the Parker/Eliot is implied.

* * *

Staying in one place was always a risk for people in their kind of work.

You got settled, you got sloppy.

Eliot wouldn't have called Parker sloppy. She was a mess, in what she was and her personal life, but she was still a thief. Thieves knew the value of careful planning and even paranoia. They knew how to survive. Parker knew all of that.

She shouldn't be here, now, like this, but all he could figure was that someone from her past had finally caught up with her. They'd done their best to get what they wanted, but he didn't think they had. She was still alive, for one thing, and people like that only left their targets alive when they didn't need to come back for more. They were figuring on this changing her mind about telling them what they wanted.

They were wrong. Parker wouldn't do that.

Eliot knelt down next to her, checking her wounds. Most of it was superficial, the kind of things amateurs would do because they didn't know better, but no one who'd found Parker could be considered an amateur. “Who did this, Parker?”

“Eliot...”

His name was barely a whisper, but he hadn't expected her to answer him in the first place. “Stay still. I'm gonna take care of this.”

“Won't... tell... where... Eliot... is...”

Eliot swore in every language he knew, his heart breaking with the knowledge that she'd suffered this for him. They'd left her alive for another reason, to get to him. They were going to regret that.

He eased her into his arms. “Eliot's right here, Parker. And he's going to get you safe and then he's going to make every damn one of them pay.”


End file.
